Feel the Beat
by Piepiggy21
Summary: Sonic and his friends expected a peaceful night out dining at a famous, and very expensive, restaurant filled with good entertainment. What they didn't expect was a night filled with karaoke, romance, and fine dining!


Hello anyone who's wasting, I don't know, about, five to ten minutes of their life to read this fanfic

Hello anyone who's wasting, I don't know, about, five to ten minutes of their life to read this fanfic! Now, this story's about Sonic and the crew going to a fancy restaurant that has some pretty good entertainment. Then this weird announcer guy, well, announces that Sonic and the gang were going to sing karaoke! Sonic and the others couldn't believe this, because then the announcer guy said that a certain someone named Alexis the Hedgehog requested this! If you don't know who Alexis is then click on my profile and you'll see her bio. I'm also working on another fanfic called, Lost on Volcano Island! Since I'm new, I don't know how to add another chapter. Well, I know how to add another chapter, but when I do add it, the words for it never come up! So if you know how to add a chapter to a fanfic properly, then PLEASE tell me what to do! Anyway, I've been talking WAY too much. Time for the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters; they Belong to the Sega company, but I do own Alexis the Hedgehog. I do not own any of the songs either.

Feel the Beat

A restaurant called, Milkweed

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually eating in Milkweed! Sonic, how could you possibly afford to get all of us reservations here?!" Amy asked her beloved crush, Sonic the Hedgehog. Apparently, Sonic booked reservations for all of his friends at the most expensive restaurant in Mobius. Amy was dressed in a long, sparkly pink dress that reached to her ankles and had one strap on the left side. Amy wore sparkly pink shoes to match the dress, along with a white pearl necklace on her neck, matching pearl earrings on her ears, and ruby red lipstick on her lips.

"What can I say, I have ways of getting impossible things," Sonic replied. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue necktie on his white shirt underneath the tuxedo jacket. He was also wearing his trademark red and white shoes with gold buckles on his feet. Sonic also reluctantly agreed to be Amy's date to the restaurant after she begged him at least a billion times.

"I think I'll order the steak. What will you order sweetheart?" Alexis asked her beloved boyfriend Shadow. They were looking at the menu. Alexis was wearing a no sleeved lavender gown that almost completely covered her feet! Her long lavender quills were put up in a ponytail, and there was a lilac placed near her left ear. She wore black high heels to match her naturally black bangs, and wore cherry red lipstick on her lips. She also wore a golden locket on her neck. Inside the heart-shaped locket was a picture of her and Shadow. Alexis' soft, lavender eyes shimmered in the restaurant lights. Shadow didn't hear her speak, because he was fast asleep.

"Shadow, wake up!" Alexis exclaimed, but it didn't wake him up. She nudged him, pinched his nose, stomped her foot on his foot, _**HARD**_, and even pushed him off of his chair, thus having him hit the ground, and he _**STILL**_ didn't wake up! After putting him back in his seat, she thought, _"Hmmm, I've tried everything, and I still can't get Shadow to wake up! There's got to be some way to- I've got it!" _Alexis then leaned over to Shadow's face, and kissed him on his lips. After she pulled away Shadow perked up, which means he was wide awake. I also forgot to tell you what Shadow's wearing! Well, he's wearing a tuxedo that looks exactly like Sonic's, only he wore a red necktie and he had a red rose fastened on his tuxedo jacket pocket.

"What the…? I must've fallen asleep! So Alexis, what are you ordering? I'm ordering the spaghetti." As Alexis repeated herself, only she didn't ask him what he was going to eat, Tails and Cosmo, who were sitting across the table from the two hedgehogs, were having a different conversation. They were telling each other lame jokes and telling the other how lame the joke is.

"Here's another lame joke Tails. Why do birds fly south in the winter?" Cosmo asked Tails. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black dress with white stockings on her legs, black high heels on her feet, a gold necklace with a gold horseshoe charm attached to it on her neck, and rosebud red lipstick on her lips.

"I don't know. Why do they?" Tails asked her.

"Because it's too far to walk!"

"Wow, that's even lamer than the chicken crossing the road joke," Tails replied. Cosmo then said, "I know. I heard some guy say it to one of the cashiers at Home Depot. The funny thing was, the cashier laughed really loudly after he heard the answer to the joke."

"I guess that cashier guy's pretty lame."

"Well, you can say that, since he wore a pink ballerina outfit that day. He also wore a blonde wig and he was talking like a girl!"

Tails laughed when he heard that. "Wow, that guy really IS lame!" Tails was wearing a yellow and green plaid suit with a tacky orange bowtie with green polka dots printed on it. He also wore his usual red and white sneakers.

"Hey Tails, why are you wearing that tacky monkey suit?" Knuckles asked him. He was sitting next to Tails. Knuckles was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a red, white, and blue striped necktie, a red leather jacket, and red pants, as well as his regular shoes.

"It was the only suit that I could find in my closet. I had no choice but to wear it. I have no other formal outfits," Tails replied.

Rouge, who was sitting next to Knuckles, and who also begged him to be her date to the restaurant, was listening to the music. The DJ was playing the Cha-Cha slide, and a bunch of people were dancing to it. Rouge was wearing a short sleeved purple dress that reached her knees and showed some cleavage on her chest. She wore her usual boots, gloves, and shade of lipstick. She also wore a black belt around her waist and in the center of it was a pink heart-shaped belt buckle. She even wore the usual light blue eye shadow on her eyelids.

"Hey Knuckie, why don't we dance to the Cha-Cha Slide? It'll be fun! Rouge asked Knuckles.

"What?! Rouge, I don't want to- whoah!!" Too late. Rouge already pulled him up from his chair and dragged him towards the crowd of dancing people. Vector, Espio, and Charmy, who were sitting next to Rouge, watched her drag Knuckles into the crowd.

"Man, I feel bad for Knuckles," Espio said.

"Yeah, even though Knuckles is super strong, I'd _NEVER _want to be him!" Vector exclaimed.

"Me neither! I love being myself!" Charmy yelled while he hugged himself. The Chaotix wore the exact same thing: Purple tuxedos with matching purple bowties and black shoes. Vector forced the team to wear the same thing, and he didn't even have a reason why! Vanilla, who was sitting next to Vector, was confused because she didn't know why Vector, Charmy, and Espio were wearing the same thing. Vanilla was wearing a long sleeved yellow gown that reached her ankles and also wore sparkly blue high heels with sparkly blue ribbons tied around her ears. She even wore cream colored lip gloss on her lips, and agreed to be Vector's date to Milkweed. She and Vector have also been going out for about a year now.

"Um, sweetie, why are you, Espio, and Charmy wearing the exact same thing?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really have a reason why, but I just wanted all three of us to wear the same thing," Vector explained.

"Like the three musketeers?" Cream, Vanilla's daughter, asked Vector. She was wearing a VERY fat spaghetti strapped cream colored dress that completely covered her feet, along with the same shoes that she always wears, and light blue ribbons tied around her ears with a pearl necklace on her neck. She didn't wear any makeup, because she's too young to wear it! Cheese, her chao, who is also one of her best friends, wore a cream colored bowtie instead of his usual red one.

"Yes Cream, like the three musketeers," Vector chuckled. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were sitting next to Shadow and Alexis. The cat and the hedgehog were making out with each other. Blaze was wearing a no sleeved rainbow colored gown that completely covered her feet, and she also wore red high heels on her feet, a diamond bracelet around her wrist with matching diamond earrings on her ears and a diamond necklace around her neck that matched the two items. Silver was wearing a silver colored suit with a white necktie, and white shoes on his feet instead of his regular boots.

"Aw, Silver and Blaze make such a cute couple, don't you think Shadow?" Alexis asked.

"I guess," Shadow grumbled. He didn't want to see the couple make out anymore, so he put his menu up to his face. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed down, and an announcer guy walked up on a stage, with two spotlights following him.

"Good evening folks! My name is Announcer Guy, and I will be your host throughout the night! Now, a lovely hedgehog named Alexis requested that she and her friends could sing some karaoke songs, and we're going to give her and all of her friends the opportunity to do so! So, first up on stage, is Alexis the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog singing, What I've Been Looking for, by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron in High School Musical!" Everyone in the restaurant claps, while everyone who was sitting at Sonic's table glared at Alexis.

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun! Let's get down to that stage before people get restless Shadow!" Alexis exclaimed.

"…. Alright…" Shadow mumbled. He and Alexis then ran to the stage so they could sing the song. The music came on, and they began to sing. I'll change the way I type what the characters say when they're singing a song, so you'll know that they're not singing the same thing at once, or if they are both supposed to sing a verse or two.

Shadow: It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me.

Alexis: Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,

Both: But you were always there beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know,

Both (Chorus): That I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before, I've finally found, what I've been looking for.

Alexis: Whoo-ooh.

Everyone in Milkweed cheered and clapped for the two hedgehogs when they were done singing. They cheered and clapped even more when they saw Shadow and Alexis kiss each other's lips, but every child in the restaurant except Cream made a beeline for the restrooms so they could puke. When Shadow and Alexis pulled away from each other they walked back to the big table where the rest of the gang was.

"You two were wonderful on stage!" Amy squealed. "I just wonder who's going to be next."

"I thought you sucked when it came to singing Shadow, but boy, was I wrong!" Sonic told Shadow.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Shadow replied.

"Okay folks, next up are Vector the Crocodile, and the lovely Ms. Vanilla the Rabbit singing, Everyday by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron in High School Musical Two!" Announcer Guy announced.

"Great, it's our turn! Come on Vector, let's get to that stage before people get impatient!" Vanilla said.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars that Vector will sound bad," Espio told Knuckles.

"I'll bet you the same amount of money that Vector will actually sound good!" Knuckles replied back.

Vector: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.

Vanilla: Make it last forever, and never give it back.

Vector: It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at.

Both: Because this moment's really all we have.

Vector: Everyday, of our lives,

Vanilla: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Vector: Gonna run,

Both: While we're young, and keep the faith,

Vector: Everyday,

Both: From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud.

Vanilla: Take my hand; (Vector takes his free hand and holds Vanilla's free hand)

Vector: Together we will celebrate,

Vanilla: Celebrate.

Vector: Oh, ev'ryday.

Vanilla: They say that you should follow,

Vector: And chase out what you dream,

Vanilla: But if you get lost and lose yourself,

Vector: What does it really mean?

Vanilla: No matter where we're going,

Vector: It starts from where we are.

Both: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts, and because of you I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run, while we're young, and keep the faith. Everyday,

Vector: From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud take my hand; together we will celebrate,

Vanilla: Oh, ev'ryday.

Vector: We're taking it back, we're doing it together! (Not sexually people! And no, Vector's not singing what I parenthesized)

Vanilla: It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!

Both: We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be!

Vector: Everyday, of our lives,

Vanilla: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Vector: Gonna run, while we're young,

Both: and keep the faith, keep the faith!

Everyone in the restaurant (Yes, they're all singing!): Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run, while we're young, and keep the faith! Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand; together we will celebrate, ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ry day! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ry day! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday!

Vanilla: Ev'ryday!

Everyone in the restaurant cheers and claps wildly! Vector and Vanilla were a big hit!

"Man, I can't _**BELIEVE **_I lost the bet!!" Espio yelled while giving Knuckles a one hundred dollar bill.

"_**YES!!**_ Hello money!!" Knuckles yelped after Espio gave him the money. Back at the stage, Vector picked up the microphone because he had something important to say.

"Um, excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make." Everyone in the restaurant zipped their lips and turned their heads to face the stage. Vector then continued talking, but this time he faced Vanilla.

"Well, err, um, Vanilla? I have something important to tell you. We've been dating for a year now, and I think that you're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. You're beautiful, smart, talented, and you're good at cooking too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I'll ask you this." Vector then got down on one knee and pulled out a small cream colored, and strangely vanilla scented, box. He then opened it and inside was a gold ring with diamond studs lined up all around it, and in the canter of the ring was a large diamond.

"Vanilla the Rabbit, will you marry me?" Was what Vector asked Vanilla. She was surprised, and very happy at the same time.

"Oh Vector, of course I'll marry you! You're so sweet, handsome, funny, brave, and you're so helpful. I think you're smart too." Sonic and the others laughed when they heard what she said. Well, they all laughed when Vanilla called Vector smart.

"Yay! I finally have a daddy!" Cream squealed. Then everyone in Milkweed clapped and cheered when Vector put the ring on Vanilla's ring finger and she kissed him on the, well, you know where she kissed him!

30 minutes later

Everyone at Sonic's table were eating their food and laughing as Knuckles told them all some pretty funny jokes. Well, everyone except Sonic, that is. He was in the little boys' room, puking, because he ate one too many chili dogs with extra spicy chili and cheese sprinkled on top. Silver dared him to eat one hundred of them. Alexis and Shadow fed each other chocolate dipped strawberries, while Charmy ate his blueberry pie with his face. Cream and Cheese were eating roast chicken tenders with a side of honeydew melon slices, and Silver ate something similar to what Cream was eating, except he was eating a whole roast turkey with a side of stuffing and chocolate dipped watermelon slices. Blaze was eating sushi. Knuckles, well, he's devouring many boxes of doughnuts, and Rouge was looking at him eating them in disgust. She was eating a salad. Amy was eating a steak with a side of vegetables, while Vector was munching on a delicious bowl of baked beans with a cheeseburger. Vanilla was eating chicken soup, and Espio was eating a cherry pie, only he was eating it with a fork and a knife, not his face. All of a sudden, Announcer Guy's voice boomed through the microphone. Well, actually, his voice boomed through the gigantic, oversized amps, which were standing on the opposite sides beside him.

"Now folks, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog will sing, This is Me, by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato in Camp Rock!"

"Well Blaze, it looks like it's our turn!" Silver said as he and Blaze got up and walked to the stage.

Blaze: I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know. This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I've found who I am. There's now way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be; this is me. Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star? Even though it seems like it's too far away I have to believe in myself; it's the only way. This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be; this is me.

Silver: You're the voice inside my head; the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you; you're the missing piece I need, the song inside me, I need to find you, I gotta find you.

Both: This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be; this is me.

Silver: You're the missing piece I need; the song inside of me. You're the voice I hear inside my head; the reason that I'm singing.

Both: Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be; this is me.

The crowd claps as Silver and Blaze bow and leave the stage. Once the two got back to their seats, Sonic and the others looked at them with surprised looks on their faces. I should mention that Sonic got out of the bathroom just before Blaze and Silver sang so he heard the entire song.

"Wow you guys, I didn't know that you two could sing so well!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you guys _**COULD **_sing!!" Sonic retorted. Then Silver whacked him upside the head with a random coconut.

"Up next is Charmy Bee singing, the Goofy Goober song, from the Spongebob Squarepants Movie!" Announcer guy yelled.

"Oh boy, I'm next!!" Charmy squealed as he flew to the stage.

Charmy: Oh, I'm a goofy goober, yeah! You're a goofy goober, yeah! We're all goofy goobers, yeah! Goofy goofy goober goober, yeah!

Well, Charmy sang this over and over again for two hours. Then everyone in the restaurant, except Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, booed Charmy while they threw rotten tomatoes at him. Charmy then walked off the stage, covered from head to toe in rotten tomato gunk. He went back to his seat, but almost immediately after he sat down everyone ordered him to go to the boys' bathroom to clean himself up, so Charmy left the table once again. When he came back, he saw everyone looking at the stage. Espio was there, getting ready to sing a song. The song he's singing is, If You're not the One by Daniel Bedingfield.

Espio: If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? I'll never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? (Espio actually gets every couple in Milkweed to stand up and slow dance!) If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. And I wish that you could be the one I die with. And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life. I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away, and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today, 'cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right, and though I can't be with you tonight, you know my heart is by your side. I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

When Espio finished everybody who wasn't dancing stood up and cheered and clapped with everyone else that was. After that everyone sat back down as Espio left the stage and all of the couples made out with each other.

1 hour later

Everyone at Sonic's table was eating dessert, a HUGE chocolate cake that Vanilla made for everybody to share. Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Cosmo sang their songs and the only ones left at the table who didn't sing were Sonic and Amy. Then Announcer Guy announced,

"Okay people, the last two people who are going to sing to you are….. Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, who will be singing Breaking Free by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from High School Musical!!" Everyone in Milkweed clapped as Amy dragged Sonic, who really didn't want to sing, towards the stage.

"Oh, come on Sonniku, it'll be fun!" Amy assured Sonic.

"I doubt it…" Sonic grumbled.

Sonic: We're soarin', flyin'. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

Amy: If we're trying, so we're breaking free.

Sonic: You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are.

Amy: Creating space between us 'till we're separate hearts.

Both: But your faith it gives me strength. Strength to believe,

Sonic: We're breaking free.

Amy: We're soarin',

Sonic: Flyin',

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!

Sonic: If we're trying,

Both: Yeah, we're breaking free.

Sonic: Oh, we're breaking free.

Amy: Ohhh.

Sonic: Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control?

Amy: Connected by a felling, ohhh, in our very souls.

Both: Rising 'till it lifts us up, so everyone can see,

Sonic: We're breaking free!

Amy: We're soarin',

Sonic: Flyin',

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!

Sonic: If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free.

Amy: Ohhh, runnin',

Sonic: Climbin', to get to that place,

Both: To be all that we can be!

Sonic: Now's the time,

Both: So we're breaking free!

Sonic: We're breaking free.

Amy: Ohhh, yeah.

Sonic: More than hope, more than faith,

Amy: This is true, this is fate! And together,

Both: We see it comin'!

Sonic: More than you, more than me,

Amy: Not a want, but a need!

Both: Both of us breakin' free!

Amy: We're soarin',

Sonic: Flyin',

Both: There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying,

Sonic: Yeah, we're breaking free.

Amy: Breakin' free. We're runnin',

Sonic: Ohhh, climbin',

Both: To get to that place to be all that we can be! Now's the time,

Sonic: Now's the time,

Amy: So we're breaking free.

Sonic: Ohhh, we're breaking free.

Amy: Ohhh.

Both: You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are.

Everyone in the restaurant stands up and cheers and claps. Then they start shouting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"You think we should kiss Sonic?" Amy asked her blue hero.

"We should Ames. After all, I do love you," Sonic replied. Stunned by what Sonic said, Amy asked him, "Are you _**SERIOUS?!**_ Do you _**REALLY **_love me Sonikku?"

"If I didn't love you, would I do this?" Then Sonic inched his face closer to Amy's, and then he pressed his lips against hers. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, and she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Everyone in Milkweed couldn't believe their eyes, and some of them fainted, including Alexis and Charmy.

20 minutes later

It was closing time, and Sonic and the others left the restaurant together. Sonic had to pay a massive bill, but his friends helped him pay for it by giving him some of their money. Tonight was a night that neither of them will ever forget.

THE END!!


End file.
